


l'appel du vide

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: English writing assignment, fear of the unknown, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: why do i do things? this was supposed to be just be about "something strange happening" how did we get here?
Kudos: 1





	l'appel du vide

There is one story I never expected I would ever tell, I always thought it would be too painful to recall, that if I simply looked away I could pretend that nothing had happened, but if I've learned anything over the past sixty years… it's that you can't run from the inevitable.

My-  _ our _ story starts with nothing more than a joke, just kids talking about an old house at the spire of a hill, abandoned for longer than most of us had been alive, figured that if we were lucky we might find something worth taking, it sounded so simple, it  _ should _ have been simple, but if you live for long enough, you learn luck is  _ never _ on your side…

But first a little bit of context is due I suppose, and believe me I have learned more about that building then anyone should ever have to live with… the estate where we once lived was privately funded, and not just financially, the land belonged to a man who went by the name Alexander C. Tartarus, and strangely enough he had 34 houses constructed upon the land below his own personal property, seeking out “worthy” cases to be granted a home within his land at no cost, no one is entirely sure why he did this, some suspect he was simply a generous man, some suspect that he had lost his mind in his age, and the rest simply didn't care enough to question free housing, if we are being honest I could fill a novel about the life of this...man, but that is not why we are here today, and believe me,  _ that _ story is one you would never forget, for better or worse.

With his death the estate fell into the hands of the families that had been “selected”, the land divided between them as equally as possible, and despite numerous renovations to the location over the years, Alexander's former home was left untouched, maybe out of respect? Or perhaps it was fear, either way it is of no concern, for we are getting off topic, now, where were we? Oh yes, the actual break in.

There were four of us in on this little scheme, besides myself there was Tommy, Aiden and Luke, the three of them- and I suppose I as well had grown bored of the simple life within the estate, it was so… dull, we just wanted for...something! To happen, we didn't even care what, and our wish was answered in the worst possible way...I would give you a description of what they looked like… but such things don't matter, not anymore, the dead can't complain that my book didn't mention such a trivial detail, would you even care that Luke had blond hair? Or that Tommy wouldn't wear clothes with colour if it killed him? No, I didn't think so.

It was by random chance that we chose Alexander's home as our target, Aiden just happened to overhear someone mention it in passing, something about an old gargoyle falling, it didn't seem like much, but it was enough for us, and anyways, if the place was abandoned, what could possibly go wrong… how foolish of us.

Several weeks would pass before we put out plot into action, and everything went according to the plan, our parents believed whatever bullshit lie it was we had spat out, i can't remember what it was for the life of me… after that it was a simple matter getting to the house, and breaking the lock on the door was almost painfully easy, but this is where things get interesting- well interesting is a poor choice of words, implies I  _ care _ about what lies within that house, implies I wouldn't cast aside every memory of that vile place...but it's the only word I have unfortunately.

Are you at all familiar with the French term, “l'appel du vide”, I wouldn't be surprised if the answer is no, if I were to translate it for you, it means “call of the void”, and to put its simply, it's that little whisper in your head whenever you are somewhere high up, telling you that it would be just so  _ easy  _ to jump, or while your driving and you just think “I could just crash into that car and no one could stop me”, it's rather scary to think about isn't it? That in the depths of our mortal souls, there is a tiny bit of us that considers dying, a part that desires the end… Do you want to know what I felt when I saw the door to this ancient place swing open? When the screeching of rusty metal on metal filed the air? I heard those same whispers, the void beckoning me into the abyss…

Now, any reasonable human being capable of actual forethought would have turned around and went home...unfortunately we were teenagers, and as such ran headfirst into the rotting manor.

The first aspect of the house to catch my attention was the smell, and almost… Inky odour filling the air, the smells sheer intensify almost choking me, and if my friends quickly tugging their shirt collars over their nose was any indication, it was the same for them as well.

After we got over the smell we began our “adventure”, trekking into the labyrinth of hallways and rooms, and we found...nothing, it was just an old house as far as we could see, just an old building, and so naturally we got bored and left… or so I wished, oh how i wished that is what happened that day, how i wish that Luke hadn't noticed that door at the last second… but simply wishing changes nothing… the desperate prayers of the forsaken cannot accomplish anything in this life nor the next.

Steadying our breath I stepped forward, my old friends circling behind me as I placed my palm against the cold metal, the intricate design on the door’s surface feeling unmistakable  _ wrong _ to the touch, and despite every rational thought I had, I listened to the void’s call, i took the jump, and pushed open the door, we all looked into the pitch black darkness we leading down into what we all thought to be the basement, and it was within that inescapable darkness that we saw- we saw… no, no i won't be telling you that, with Tommy’s death i am the last one of our group remaining, and as such the last who knows of what happened that nightmarish day, and i will not be the one to burden you with that cursed knowledge my reader, only know that I shall be next, for no one escapes the void forever…. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why do i do things? this was supposed to be just be about "something strange happening" how did we get here?


End file.
